Así era Fanfiction
by PackedWithLove
Summary: Sí eres un viejo autor, o uno nuevo. Quizá esto te interese. Fanfiction no es sólo un lugar para escribir historias, es más que eso...Compartir... PD: Gracias a los nuevos autores por revivir el Fandom (Se me olvidó poner esto en la nota de autor, así que lo hago aquí. Si no los conozco, para mí son nuevos xD jaja)


**Así era FanFiction**

-¡Bridgette!-Gritó la gótica en la puerta del teatro, recargada y mirando fijamente a la rubia con desesperación- Date prisa-Pidió poniendo sus manos en los bolsillas mientras la oji verde se ataba una agujeta.

-¡Ya voy Gwen!-Respondió corriendo rápidamente hacia la mencionada- ¡Uf! Espero que no lleguemos tarde.

-Justo a tiempo-Sonrió la peli azul dirigiendo la vista hacia adentro.

Ambas llevaban unos grandes abrigos y sombreros a juego. Azul cobalto.

La gótica se sentó a lado de cierta castaña. Courtney le sonrió y volteó al asiento de al lado, estaba Duncan, el cual les sonrió a ambas y luego a Bridgette. Geoff y DJ las saludaron e igualmente tomaron asiento al lado de ellos.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo cortésmente Cody sentándose atrás de Gwen y aspirando su cabello sin cuidado, a lo que Noah, que estaba junto a él, bajo su libro y rodó los ojos, enseguida volvió su vista al libro nuevamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Traje papitas con barbacoa!-Anunció Beth ocupando el lugar al lado de Noah. Éste suspiró cuando vió que Owen se sentó atrás de él.

-Hola amiguito-Habló con la boca llena de comida mientras intentaba acomodar sus palomitas y un par de perros calientes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda viejo?-Preguntó Harold cargando algunas cosas para que rubio se liberara un poco- ¿Cuando tuviste tiempo de comprar estas cosas?-

-¡Ssh!-Le calló Leshawna que al parecer estaba en la fila de atrás- ¡Algunas personas intentamos escuchar!-Justificó señalando a Alejandro, Trent, Justin y a Eva.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos!-Se entusiasmo Katie- ¿No crees que esto es emocionante Sadie?-

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Por supuesto que si Katie!-Secundó.

-¡Mira Heather!-Obvió Lindsay mirando a sus compañeros de Drama total- ¡Ya llegaron todos!-

-¡Agh! ¡Por supuesto Lindsonsa!-Se quejó la peli negra poniéndose unos lentes oscuros a pesar de la escasa luz- Háganse a un lado-Ordenó sentándose al lado de Beth- Papitas barbacoa, ¡Iagh!-Expresó desagrado a lo que la de lentes le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

-¡Dyder!-Se alegró Lindsay al voltear a la fila de atrás y ver al castaño.

-Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo- Suspiró algo cansado el deportista.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-Preguntó preocupado Trent- ¿Acaso falta alguien?-

-Sí-Respondió Gwen buscando con la mirada cierta cabellera pelirroja- La chica demente-Sonrió.

-¡IZZY LLEGÓ!-Anunció desde las cielos columpiándose con una misteriosa liana que al parecer estaba dentro del edificio- ¡AHHHH!-Gritó al ver que se iba estrellar en la última fila justo entre Alejandro y Justin. Los morenos se quitaron e Izzy logró hacer un enorme hoyo en dicho espacio- ¡EXPLOSIVO BOOM BOOM! JAJAJA-Rió con los ojos visiblemente saltones- ¡Divertido!

-¡Increíble Izzy!-Felicitó Owen engullendo una salchicha.

-¡Tengo que proteger mi belleza!-Expresó dramáticamente Justin sosteniendo un espejo a lo que Alejandro simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¡Cállense!-Ordenó Courtney levantándose de su asiento- ¡Ya está por empezar la función!-

-Tranquila princesa-Burló calmadamente el peli verde- Te saldrán arrugas.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo enojada sentándose abrúptamente mientras Geoff y DJ reían- Neardental-

-¡Chicos!-Llamó la atención Bridgette- Ya empezó.

-Silencio-Pidió Gwen al resto poniéndose un dedo en la boca a modo de "Ssh".

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey-Exclamó una castaña de rizado cabello saliendo al escenario con un micrófono- Hoy habrá una historia...-

-La historia de Fanfictión-Se escuchó proveniente de atrás de ella saliendo un grupo de chicos, de diferentes edades y visiblemente diferentes países.

-Fanfiction-Comenzó la castaña a la que llamaremos **PackedWithLove** \- Solía ser un lugar para expandirse. Tenías una idea, y la escribías, cosa normal ¿O no?-Preguntó caminando alrededor del escenario- Aunque era algo más allá de sólo escribir...-Susurró antes de lanzar el micrófono a otra chica.

-Escribíamos fics pésimos-Expresó **Santana** riendo un poco, a lo que el resto también rió- ¡Por dios! ¡Muchos usábamos formato chat!-Exclamó mirando con seriedad a un punto- Faltas de ortografía, no había muchos acentos, y si los había no estaban en el lugar correcto- Continuó- ¡Incluso muchos desafiaban la regla de que no se aceptaban menores de 13 años! ¡Casi nadie escribía bien!-Pasó el micrófono nuevamente a **ScaleneCandy**.

-¡El fandom de Drama total estaba plagado de malos fics! ¡Y la mayoría eran DxC!-Informó la rubia con naturalidad mientras agitaba su cabello- ¡Fics malísimos por cierto! No por la pareja, sino porque estaban mal escritos, pésimo manejo de los tiempos, repetitivos, aburridos, ¡Algunos incluso escribían como si fuera facebook 2010!-Lo aventó a otra persona.

-Mis primeros fics eran terribles ¡Yo era de esas chicas que hacían fics malísimos de parejas que le encantaban!-Confesó PackedWithLove haciendo muecas de desagrado mientras se escuchaban risas- ¡Caray! ¡Me han borrado más de cinco historias! ¡Se los juró!-Nuevamente pasó el micrófono a alguien más.

-Debido a que muchos fics eran de baja calidad, y eran ¡Demasiadas malas historias! ¡Tuvimos un problema!-Habló **Krawall Brand** \- ¡Samaritanos y crítica de fics!...¡para más información, lean "El peor fic de todos los tiempos" de **Athaeris**!-La mencionada saludó entre el grupo de escritores que se veía a fondo.- Les explicaré- Continuó Krawall Brand- Los Samaritanos, eran un grupo de gente que reportaba los fics causando que los borraran, ellos tenían un lazo más estrecho con el principal "staff" de fanfiction, les enviaban los fics malos, y el sitio los borraba. Era una limpieza...pero más que nada ¡Una guerra! ¡Llegaron a borrar incluso fics que no lo merecían! Bueno, tal vez un poco...estaban bien escritos, pero tenían lírica. Los samaritanos eran los encargados de hacer que tus historias desaparecieran, pero una vez que te tenían en la vida ¡Cuidado! ¡te borraban de todo! Incluso te insultaban-Pasó el micrófono nuevamente.

-Esto de que no sólo criticaran la historia, sino también al autor con palabras groseras no nos agradaba como autores-Dijo **Lily TxG** \- Era molesto que aunque tu te esforzaras por mejorar tu forma de escribir, e incluso si no tenías lírica, estos te criticaban a ti, no a tu historia, a ti, sólo porque sí.

-Fue una lucha larga por más de un año-Murmuró **Blicia** , creadora del sitio " **LocosDelDrama** ".

-Pero, a pesar de los samaritanos...¡No todo era malo!-Opinó **MarilynnDxC** tomando el micrófono amablemente- ¡Eramos unidos! Sin importar de donde éramos...En aquellos años, aún se usaba el conocido "messenger" o "msn", casi siempre, al final de nuestras historias lo dejábamos escrito, porque queríamos conectarnos con las personas que tenían gustos similares a los nuestros.-Lo llevó nuevamente hacia PackedWithLove.

-Todos estábamos locos por Isla Del Drama-Expresó la chica- ¡Nos gustaban muchas parejas! ¡Y hablábamos de todo eso! Al principio sólo hablábamos de Drama Total y lo que pensábamos, para entonces aún no había salido ni la segunda temporada...-Sonrió- Apenas estaba la primera temporada...De pronto, ya casi no hablábamos de eso. Hablábamos de nosotros. Sin importar nuestro origen, nuestro país, nuestra edad...queríamos saber cual era el color favorito del otro, o jugar verdad o reto...o preguntarnos si había alguien de nuestra escuela que nos gustara o cual era nuestra materia favorita, que queríamos ser de grandes...Y todos respondíamos lo mismo...-

-Escritores-Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Así es-Continuó con el micrófono **ByTalo** \- Más que conocer sobre Drama Total, nos conocimos a nosotros. Si bien internet es un lugar para tener cuidado, nos encontramos personas que eran como nosotros, escritores de no más de 19 años o menos de 11 que les gustaba Drama Total...personas que creían que lo que para mí era genial, para ellos también. Personas con las que podías desvelarte hasta las 3 am contando cosas de tu país o de tu escuela.

-Personas que hasta la fecha te apoyan incluso cuando tuviste una pelea con tu madre, un problema en la escuela o una fallida relación amorosa-Nuevamente habló PackedWithLove- Personas que no sólo incluímos en nuestro correo electrónico, sino también en nuestro facebook, twitter...en skype...que entraron a nuestras vidas.

-Personas con las que podías tener videollamadas a las 10 de la noche y a pesar de que la cámara se trababa horrible, se reían y era super divertido-Advirtió Lily TxG riendo- ¡Éramos amigos! Por línea, pero a fin y al cabo amigos...aunque algunos no estemos presentes aún en la página, somos amigos-Sonrió al resto.

-Nos mandábamos audios, canciones, dibujos...lo que sea. Era increíble, hasta la fecha, aún decimos lo que en ese entonces decíamos...-Dijo **Aiko-Hayashi** \- Somos una familia...Familia FF porque aquí nos conocimos, pero una familia, porque nos llegamos a conocer sin penas, sin preocupaciones, sólo hablando y riendo, haciendo llamadas y, por supuesto, escribiendo-

-Compartimos tantas cosas, tanto divertidas como tristes, tanto de Drama Total como personales...-Murmuró **lolitaluv12** sonriendo.

-Y no sólo gracias al "DxC" o al "TxG" o a la pareja que fuera...-Opinó **Winned** en voz alta- Gracias a que, sin importar nuestros gustos, sólo...eramos nosotros...y era genial. Es genial-Dijo abrazando a PackedWithLove- No era sólo actualizar para que te dejaran reviews, era actualizar ´porque querías que tu amigo o tu amiga te dijera que pensaba sobre el nuevo capítulo...Subir una historia porque recordaste que es el cumpleaños de otro escritor con el que hablaste toda la tarde alguna vez y escribir sobre su pareja favorita para poder dedicarle tu fic...Eso era la esencia del viejo Fanfiction. No sólo historias...sino compartir...conocer...y aunque no lo crean, con todo ello, crecer.

-¡Hacer un Fanart que tuviera que ver con tu historia-Exclamó Lily TxG entusiasmada.

-¡Escabullirte en la noche a tu computadora para conectarte en msn y jugar a construir historias locas!-Rió Krawall Brand- Y obtener apodos gracias a esos nuevos amigos, como Bonne por ejemplo-Sonrió.

-Te queremos Bonne...¡Eres Bonnetástica!-Le abrazó PackedWithLove- ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!-

-Gracias Mire-Rodó los ojos aún riendo Krawall Brand- No es mi cumpleaños-Aclaró al público- Es un chiste interno entre nosotras, porque cuando conoces por tantos años a una persona, aunque sea por línea y skype, es imposible no tener bromas entre ustedes.

-Criticar artistas, hablar de música...-Sonrió Santana- Ser no sólo usuarios, ser amigos...hacer retos desde "Te reto a hacer un fic de Eva y Trent" hasta "Te reto a poner que eres gay en facebook" o cosas así...hacer camps por diversión, hacer fics infinitos de "Todas las parejas" ...Hacer lo que sea...junto a esos amigos...-

-Ahora que entro a Fanfiction, veo que se dejan review y todo eso, pero...rara vez...caray, antes casi todos actualizaban diario, mínimo diez actualizaciones por día...y ahora...este fandom puede durar hasta dos semanas con lo mismo intacto-Expresó PackedWithLove- Es una pena que ya no exista messenger. Es una pena que los nuevos autores no sepan la sensación increíble que fue todo eso, y entre nosotros, aunque muchos se hayan ido, la amistad aún es-

-Antes dejar review era como ofrecer tu amistad, y era genial-Habló Lily TxG nuevamente.

-Pero las cosas han cambiado demasiado, y espero que algún día el fandom vuelva a ser lo mismo. Sin importar cuantas temporadas hayan pasado ya de TD, me quedo con la primera-Opinó PackedWithLove.

-Muchas historias quedaron inconclusas, muchos autores se fueron y nuevos llegaron-Comenzó nuevamente Santana- A los que se fueron...Esperamos que algún día vuelvan, y cuando lo hagan, aquí estaremos los activos ya veteranos con los brazos abiertos...Y a los nuevos...bienvenidos, ojalá puedan formar una "generación" que llegue a ser tan unida como fue la nuestra.

-Como es-Corrigió ScaleneCandy con una sonrisa a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos- Esta fué, la historia de Fanfiction en el fandom de Drama Total, la historia acerca de su mejor época, y si me dejan agregar...su mejor generación-

-Gracias a Fanfiction por haberlos conocido-Agradeció PackedWithLove.

-No-Nuevamente notó un error la rubia- Gracias a Drama Total-

-Gracias a Drama total-Repitió aquella multitud de autores que estaban en el escenario con la vista en el elenco del público.

* * *

 **Y shalala! Esta es la historia de como fue nuestra generación de FF, que vimos la páina en su momento de más auge.**

 **Debería estar haciendo mi tarea de mis propes, pero estoy aquí.**

 **Descubrí fanfiction cuando tenía 11 años, me hice una cuenta a los 12...escribía terriblemente del asco, ahora creo que escribo decente, y descuido muchísimo este fandom, pero jamás lo abandonaré, porque le tengo cierto cariño a los personajes, a los autores, a algunas historias...**

 **Realmente me alegra aún hablar con estas maravillosas personas que conocí aquí, desvelarme con Nia, hacer planes con Santy, pedir consejos a Tía Aiko, a Talo, a Bonne...**

 **Los quiero muchísimo, ya lo saben. Nuestra familia FF y las bodas en lalalandia son incomparables.**

 **Gracias a todos loa autores de esos tiempos, a Ariana, Guadi, Lolita, Carly, Lily, Thiago, Miroslava...a Todos los que están en mis favoritos. Las mejores historias sin duda.**

 **PackedWithLove**


End file.
